A katherine Wannabe
by tvdgirlxxx
Summary: Elena is sick of Katherine pretending to be her. But when Elena takes her revenge, will she enjoy Katherine Pierce's life?
1. Chapter 1

A KATHERINE WANNABE

Elena's P.O.V  
I had just come back from a shopping trip with Caroline. After turning into a vampire this was one of the first outings i had in weeks and to be honest, it had done me a lot of good. I returned to the Salvatore house, feeling pleased that I had managed to control myself for that long.  
As I entered the house my vamp hearing immediately turned on and I begin hearing a chorus of laughs. I creep into the house, Caroline following in suit. As I approached the study the laughs became clearer. I heard a girls laugh. A DISTINCT laugh. Katherine.  
I pushed the door open and Stefan and Damon's heads craned to look at me. The shot me and Katherine a few curious looks but sussed it out when Caroline entered behind me.  
'Katherine' Damon spat. Katherine burst into laughter.  
'You know,' she snarls 'This has become a lot easier since you became a vampire. Or is it just that the poor Salvatore's have gotten dumber?' She cackles as she saunters out the room.  
'Same time tomorrow then?' She asks.

'Elena wait...' Stefan calls out. but he was too late. This is the 2nd time this week that she has done this and Stefan and Damon aren't getting any smarter. Just 2 days ago I caught Damon and Katherine kissing as he thought she was me. I'm sick of this, I wish I knew how to take revenge. Then it struck me. If Katherine can pretend to be me, can't I just pretend to be her? I smiled a sly smile and begin to rack my brains as too how to pull this off. I sent a quick text to Damon and Stefan saying that I was spending the night with Matt so I was covered for the night.

That night I dressed up in my most Katherine-ish outfit. A leather jacket, matching leather jeans and a short black top. I curled and curled and curled my hair and within an hour I had transformed into Katherine Pierce. I speed off to the Salvatore house and I feel the butterflies inside me. I feel sick. I swing the door open and take a deep breath. This was it.  
'Miss me?' I ask the Salvatore's with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'What the hell are you doing here?' Damon yells at me.

'Well I figured, since Elena was busy tonight, we could all have DINNER,' I say, then I flaunt my most vicious vampire face.

'And what if we don't want to have dinner with you Katherine?' Stefan asks

'Well then I'm going to have to kill your dear family and friends, and that really would be a pity, wouldn't it?' I say, shooting them a fake pity look.

Stefan and Damon shot each other a look, a helpless look. A look that I was familiar with as I, was often the cause of this look. I push these thoughts to the back of my mind and resume my performance. 'Are you ready boys?' I say.

We arrive at a club stuffed full of people stuffed full of people making me feel almost nauseous. ALMOST. 'Ready guys?' I say. Stefan and Damon sigh as they head over to the bar. This was it. My first human feed since I turned. And I surprise myself by feeling excited to rip someone's head off. No no no no no no no, I say to myself. This isn't you Elena, this is Katherine. Remember that, I remind myself. I take a quick look around and hone in on my prey. A young and dorky man in a bright colour t-shirt. He would be easy. I compel and drag him over to the Salvatore's, to let them see the show. I and myself feeling hungry for this and knowing, once I start I won't stop . I sink my teeth in. I see myself yearning for this, gnawing away at this man's throat, eager to drink every last drop of his sweet, succulent blood. Until finally he is dead. As Elena I panic, but I try to remain calm knowing that Stefan and Damon believe I'm Katherine. As I make my way to the dance floor I begin clubbing with a man. We make our way to the bathroom and as we do that we begin undressing. I feel a rush of adrenaline, no wonder Katherine loves this! He kisses down me as I whip off his belt and shoes and we get straight to it. After around 15 minutes we make our way out. Stefan and Damon seem gobsmacked, clearly their vamp hearing was turned on. Which is unusual, considering that Katherine does this all the time.


	3. Chapter 3

After feeding (and killing) another dozen or so people I finally decided to call it a night. I gave both the Salvatore's a flirty kiss good bye and went home, drunk as a skunk, feeling mightily pleased with myself.

The next morning I wake up and head over to the Salvatore's house only to find the real Katherine waiting in the lobby, expectantly.

'Katherine, ummm,w... what are you doing here?' I ask nervously

'What do you think! Apparently I came and visited the Salvatore's last night and killed nearly 15 people!' Katherine exclaims 'You know me, you know I feed but I don't kill people!' she shouts.

'Clearly you did or... or you wouldn't be here right now,' I say, desperately trying to hide any signs that give away my secret.

'You know what? I have proof it wasn't me last night because you know where I was last night? With Elijah Mikealson. And we all know I can't compel him into thinking I was with him last night, so here is proof!' She yelled and immediately called Elijah.

'Hello? Katerina, why are you calling me?' Elijah's voiced buzzed over the phone.

'I just need you to answer 1 question. Was I with you last night?' She demands.

'Of course you were, don't you remember?' Elijah replies.

'Yes, thanks, thats great, bye' Katherine retorts, and cuts the call.

'Well there you have it. And know that we all know it wasn't me...' she says, gesturing to the Salvatore's who had just entered the room. 'Was it you Elena?' she enquires.

I didn't know how to reply, I was shellshocked. How did she figure that out so quickly? I thought my plan was full proof.

'O...of course not Katherine. What made you think that?' I stammer, hoping it will pass off as a believable lie.

'I just assumed. Considering you were _'busy' l_ ast night' she retorts.

'I was w...with Matt last night. W... watching movies,' I reply.

'Matt. A human. Someone you can compel. Im not buying it.' she snarls. Just then, by a stroke of luck, Stefan and Damon begin to speak.

'How dare you accuse Elena of something like that! Elena would never do that, that too for revenge.' Stefan says.

'Yeah, she's not like you Katherine. Just because you weren't the culprit doesn't mean you start pointing fingers at Elena. There has to be another doppelgänger here somewhere,' Damon says.

'Well good luck finding her, I'm outta here,' and with that, she flounces off.

Stefan and Damon stand there, shaking their heads.

'Another doppelgänger! This is a nightmare! You know what they say, 2 doppelgängers are a pair but 3 doppelgängers are a crowd' Damon jokes.

'This is no time for joking. We need to find that doppelgänger and we need to figure out how she knows us, Katherine and Elena.' Stefan says.

I begin to get worried. What if they begin a search...or wrong accuse someone of being the doppelgänger! I need to lead them off track. And with that, I knew I had to pretend again.


	4. Chapter 4

That very night I arrived at The Salvatore House 7pm on the dot.

'Hello boys. A little birdie told me you were having trouble figuring out who I am. I a not a doppelgänger. But I am indeed possessing Elena Gilbert's body every night on account of Miss Katherine Pierce.' I announce, silently praying that Stefan and Damon will believe this. The only reason I am doing this is to stop Stefan and Damon from searching from a non existent doppelgänger, but a part of me actually wanted to do this again. Last night was the most alive I have felt in months and I want to keep feeling that way.

'WHO THE HELL DOES KATHERINE THINK SHE IS?' Damon yells. 'Messing with Elena in that way! What are we going to do?'

I hesitate. I try to come up with something, but I am unsure of what could set the Salvatore brother's off.

'Come with me for another night, and then the answer to your question will be clear...' I choke out, in a failing attempt to sound mysterious and alluring.

'But you know what the best part is?' I continue. 'That now you know I am not Katherine, that you get to see your precious Elena with blood all over her.' I finish, but then another thought popped into my mind, 'Well... are you coming?'

'NO!' The Salvatore's say in unison.

'I may not be Katherine, but know this, if you don't come... we will come after you!' I threaten. I should be feeing awful for saying that bu...but I don't. As a matter of fact, I'm relishing in this!

The Salvatore's don't say anything, but they pick up their coats and head for the door.

Tonight I try to make different from last night, but as soon as we enter the club, I know I can't. Katherine does the same thing, day in and day out, yet overtime she does it... it feels brand new. After these past 2 nights I begin to relate to Katherine a lot more and almost, began pitying her. I rid my head of thoughts as I know its showtime.

'Get ready _boyzzz!_ _ **We are in for a hell of a night!'**_ I yell. And with that, I compel the bartender to pass me a bottle of whisky and I chug it down. And while chugging, I realise something. I don't hate being a vampire anymore. In fact, I kind of love it now. And the more I think bout this, I begin to realise. I WANT TO BE KATHERINE.

Drunk as a skunk, I stumble towards some college girls, who are so gullible and drunk I don't even have to compel them out into the alley way.

'What are we doing out here?' One of the girls slur, in her irritatingly bubbly voice.

'SHUT UP!' I snap back.

It was time. This time round, I didn't even bother to compel them. I vamp speed towards the girl and rip at her throat. I feed and feed and feed, blood going everywhere. The funny thing is the more they scream, the more you want to hurt them. And thats why, just before killing her, I rip her head off. The sight of this makes the other girls start running, but I compel them to shut up and stand still. Thus began a mentally torturing game of catch using their friends head. If any of them drop the head, I feed and kill. So after what seemed like an hour I have killed 6 girls and there are 4 left, crying their eyes out and playing catch with their friends head. For some reason this makes me feel so alive, I can't wait. I rip into each girl one after the other, not caring about the consequences.

This is a different thrill then what I'm used to. I'm always poor little Elena, damsel in distress. I aspire to be Katherine


	5. Chapter 5

I finish off the night by downing a bottle of bourbon followed by another and another and another until i'm so drunk I can't even stand up.

'Heyyyy' I slur. 'You should go check out the back, I made a mess.' I giggle to Damon and Stefan. They run out back and come in horrified.

'I thought Stefan was the the biggest ripper ever, but however is inside Elena clearly has some serious issues.' Damon says. I bite my tongue. Drunk as I am, I daren't reveal the truth that it is actually me to the brothers.

The next morning, after I've sobered up I decide something big. I want to be Katherine. I had to admit that to myself or I'll never forgive myself for never trying to become Katherine's partner in murder and etc. This is why I arrange for Katherine and I to meet the Salvatore's for lunch so we can decide what to do with the 'person' inside me.

I have a plan though. Just before lunch, I slip off to go visit Katherine. She is feeding off her 'pre-lunch' snack and as soon s I enter she drops him to the ground.

'Well well well, what do we have here? My favourite Damsel-in-distress. Why brings you to my lair?' She says sarcastically.

'Ive come to tell you something. That night the person with Damon and Stefan... w...was me.' I announce, but before she can interrupt, I continue

'I only pretended to be you because I was so sick of you imposing as me. So I came to the conclusion I would pretend to be you. And I didn't notice it at first b...but I enjoy being you Katherine. So I tried it again last night, giving the alibi that you had someone who was possessing me every night. And I realised I enjoy being you so much, so to the fact... I want to join you Katherine.' I declare, feeling embarrassed that I had just said that aloud.

'I knew it!' She replies. 'I knew you weren't this innocent little girl, the way you were portrayed as... I knew deep down you were just like me. I'll tell you what. Do you want to join me? Live an immortal life of murder and thrill, or live a boring life with the Salvatore's fighting the urge to join me EVERY SINGLE DAY. In fact... this is the perfect revenge against the Salvatore's...'

'You. I want to be with you for the rest of eternity. Killing and compelling.' I reply eagerly.

'Perfect. And I know just how. During lunch I will 'kidnap' you and we will run off together.' she says 'But one thing... once you join me you must turn off you humanity or else you will feel A LOT of guilt and go rushing back to the Salvatore's... do you understand?' She says sternly.

'Ok I will do it.' I say, almost worriedly. I know i'm confident now, but what if I back out later? I CANNOT BACK OUT.

At the end of lunch Katherine and I start our 'play'.

'This was fun boys. We should do it again. Except I'm looking for a new toy... an Elena sized toy. One to mess with you guys with. Sorry not sorry.' She says smoothly, and whisks me out of the room.

'I feel bad.' I say almost instinctively.

'No... you're not doing this,' Katherine warns me.

'But...' I plead.

'No buts. **TURN IT OFF!** ' she shouts.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

AND THEN THE SWITCH FLIPS.

 ** _one year later_**

Im standing in a club with Katherine. Except... the musics not playing and the people are stood still.

'Nice work!' Katherine applauds. 'Compelling a club all by yourself! Im proud of you.'

'Now... lets get to work' I say.

we vamp speed around, tearing into everyones head, ripping limbs off and blood flying everywhere. I go for one man then another the another. Not even stopping to think about the death and pain I just inflicted. I pull heads off, rips hearts out. And by the end of it, a blood stained ripper Ktherine and I go home...


End file.
